predatorsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лев
Общее определение. Лев (Panthera leo) - хищное млекопитающее из семейства кошачьих, относящееся к роду пантер из подсемейства больших кошек. Внешний вид льва сильно выделяет его на фоне прочих кошек - взрослые самцы отличаются гривой, размер которой зависит от подвида, среды и генетики индивидуума. Грива часто того же цвета, что и шкура, но бывает тёмная, даже чёрная. У самок гривы нет, что является примером ярко выраженного полового диморфизма. Функция гривы заключается, вероятно, в запугивании других самцов и привлечение самок, так как она визуально увеличивает размеры животного. Небезосновательно предположение о том, что грива также защищает шею животного от зубов и когтей соперников. За исключением гривы, шерсть на теле льва короткая, лишь на конце хвоста есть кисточка из длинных волос. Окраска льва жёлто-серая с различными оттенками. Распространение и подвиды. Большая часть подвидов львов живёт в Африке (название "африканский лев" может относиться к любому из них), однако в наше время сохранился также и азиатский лев, живущий в Индии. * Panthera leo persica - индийский лев. Ранее имел очень широкий ареал, включавший в себя Турцию, Юго-Западную Азию, Пакистан и Бангладеш. Сейчас сохранился только в Гирском лесу, расположенном в Индии. * Panthera leo leo — берберийский лев, подвид, некогда распространенный на территории от Марокко до Египта и вымерший вследствие чрезмерной охоты. Считается, что последний дикий берберийский лев был убит в Марокко в 1922 году. * Panthera leo senegalensis - сенегальский или западноафриканский лев. Распространён в Западной Африке, от Сенегала до Нигерии. * Panthera leo azandica - североконголезский лев. Распространён в северо-восточной части Демократической Республики Конго. * Panthera leo nubica - масайский лев. Ареал охватывает Восточную Африку, от Эфиопии и Кении до Танзании и Мозамбика. * Panthera leo bleyenberghi - катангский лев. Распространён в Юго-Западной Африке - Намибии, Ботсване, Анголе, Заире, Замбии и Зимбабве. * Panthera leo krugeri - трансваальский лев. Один из самых крупных подвидов льва. Ареал охватывает Трансваальский регион Южноафриканской республики, включая национальный парк Крюгер. * Panthera leo melanochaita - капский лев. Является вымершим в дикой природе подвидом. Однако, также предполагается, что капский лев был просто частью южной популяции трансваальского льва. * Panthera leo europaea - европейский лев. Возможно, был идентичен азиатскому и пещерному льву, из-за чего ранг подвида на данный момент не подтверждён. Львы населяют в основном открытые равнины (саванны), но иногда могут встречаться в кустарниковой местности или даже в лесу. Ниже представлен ареал льва, красным цветом - исторический, а синим - современный: Размеры. Размер взрослых львов различается в зависимости от места их обитания. Южноафриканские львы в Зимбабве, Калахари и Парке Крюгера в среднем весят около 189.6 кг и 126.9 килограмм у самцов и самок соответственно. В восточной Африке самцы весят в среднем 174.9 кг, а самки - 119.5 кг.Smuts, G. L.; Robinson, G.A.; Whyte, I.J. (1980). "Comparative growth of wild male and female lions (Panthera leo)". В восточном Трансваале в 1936 году был застрелен самец весом 313 кг.Wood, The Guinness Book of Animal Facts and Feats. Sterling Pub Co Inc (1983). Другой рекордно-крупный самец был застрелен в горах Кении и весил 272 кг.Nowell, Kristin; Jackson, Peter (1996). "Panthera Leo". Wild Cats: Status Survey and Conservation Action Plan (PDF). Азиатские львы несколько меньше африканских. Длина тела без учета хвоста у самцов львов составляет от 170 до 250 см, в то время как хвост в длину достигает 90-105 см. У самок длина тела составляет от 140 до 175 см, а хвост длиной от 70 до 100 см.Nowak, Ronald M. (1999). Walker's Mammals of the World. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press. Самым длинным считается лев с общей длиной тела около 3.3 или 3.6 м, он был застрелен в южной части Анголы в октябре 1973 года. Лев, наряду с тигром, является крупнейшим современным представителем семейства кошачьих. В среднем, если учитывать все существующие подвиды, лев является более крупным животным, чем тигр. Если же учитывать только самые крупные подвиды этих животных, то бенгальские тигры несколько превосходит крупнейшие подвиды африканских львов по массе. Что касается линейных размеров - при равной высоте в плечах, тигр будет длиннее льва, а при равной длине - лев будет выше тигра в плечах. Миф о сверхразмерах берберийского подвида. Сейчас в интернете можно найти дезинформацию о неких выдающихся размерах львов, относящихся к вымершему берерийскому подвиду. Авторы, ответственные за распространение этих мифов, играют в первую очередь на отсутствии четких научных данных с замерами этих львов, и ссылаются на малонадежные источники. Итак, ниже представлена наиболее подробная информация о размерах тела берберийских львов, собранная с относительно надежных источниковThe size of the Barbary lion - Animal battles - Yuku. : Фотография текста из книги "Simba, the life of the lion", автор - Charles Guggisberg, 1961 год. Как видим, переведенные здесь размеры берберийского подвида не выше, чем таковые у современных львы из Восточной Африки, или их даже лучше будет сравнить со львами из Западной Африки или Индии. Примерно такая же информация из книги “Wild Cats of the World”, под авторством все того же Guggisberg, но только уже в 1975 году. Замеры А. Брема, 1915 год. Альфред Брэм, вероятно, был одним из лучших зоологов того времени. Его данные отличаются от прочих высокой степенью надежности, хотя сейчас и несколько устарели. Брэм утверждает, что взрослый берберийский лев имеет высоту в плечах 80-100 см, длину головы и тела 160-190 см и хвост длиной 75-90 см, что соответствует общей длине тела в 235-280 см. Эти величины похожи на таковые у большинства современных подвидов львов, где-то даже уступая им и естественно не представляя какие-либо исключительные для них измерения. Yamaguchi & Haddane (2002) проанализировали имеющиеся данные по размеру берберийских львов и сделали такой вывод: “Насколько большим был берберийский лев? Известный французский зоолог Кювье измерил шести-летнего самца берберийского льва в неволе, который имел голову и тело длиной 5 футов и 2 дюйма (1.58 м), длину хвоста в 66.1 см, Высоту в плечах 83.6 см и задние конечности длинной 83.6 см (Geoffroy-Saint-Hilaire and Cuvier, 1824). Этот лев был пойман в восточной части Алжира в 1795 году в возрасте около одного года и умер в возрасте десять лет в ботаническом саду Парижа. Хотя Кювье провел несколько точных измерений, животное, похоже, было очень маленьким для самца льва. Это, однако, сомнительно, поскольку берберийских львов обычно захватывали детенышами и держали в зверинцах в 18 или 19 веках и там они достигали полного размера. Сам Кювье упоминал о неблагоприятных условиях в зверинце (Geoffroy-Saint-Hilaire and Cuvier, 1824). Корниш (1899) сообщил, что в середине 1800-х годов большие кошки жили, в среднем, только в течение двух лет в Лондонском зоопарке. Жерар (1856) также выразил обеспокоенность по поводу состояния содержавшихся в ботаническом саду львов. Он описал большого дикого берберийского льва, что он стрелял, с комментарием "этот лев, по сравнению с лучшими из тех, которые выставлены в наших зверинцах, или в ботаническом саду, то же что конь по сравнению с ослом..." Не существует, однако, никаких убедительных измерений длины тела диких берберийских львов. Жерар (1856) описал размер самца диких львов как 2.3 м от кончика носа до корня хвоста, с 90 см хвостом и весом 270-300 кг. Если бы это было правдой, то берберийских львов действительно можно было бы назвать самыми большими львами. Однако, методы получения этих цифр (например, прямой замер или вдоль кривой) не были указаны и точность измерений может быть сомнительной, так как Жерар сделал их в полевых условиях. Стоит заметить, что Пиз (1899, 1915) предположил, что северо-африканские львы могут быть очень тяжелыми, потому что они часто питались бараниной. Этим он объясняет то, чему сам практически не верит – алжирских львов, чьи длина головы и тела были 2,5 м и длина хвоста 75 см.” '' Крупнейший череп берберийских львов из измеренных, который частично поврежден, по оценкам, имеет наибольшую длину АР в 360 мм (Mazák, 1970; Yamaguchi, unpublished). Хотя 360 мм - не мало + большие скулы, к югу от Сахары львы легко достигают максимальной длиной черепа более 380 мм, с некоторыми образцами даже более 400 мм (Hemmer, 1974; Best, 1981; Yamaguchi, unpublished). Означает ли это то, что берберийские львы были не особо большими? Из-за такого малого размера выборки, мы должны подождать, пока больше образцов станут доступными. Большой лев Жерара застреленный в Алжире был представлен герцогине Орлеанской (Жерар, 1856), но нынешнее местонахождение этого образца и других диких застреленных берберийских львов, которые украшали жилье Жерара в Париже, не известно.” Заключение Yamaguchi: нет надежных замеров диких берберийских львов. Нет никаких доказательств или хотя бы достаточного количества образцов, чтобы сказать, что этот лев был крупнее любого другого подвида. В самом деле, если мы последуем новым генетическим доказательствам и представленным малочисленным замерам, то мы можем сделать вывод, что этот лев был такого же размера и веса, что и современные индийские или западно-африканские львы." Касательно черепов, Yamaguchi & Haddane (2002) цитировали Mazák и утверждали, что крупнейший череп берберийского льва был длинной 360 мм, что меньше максимального известного размера черепов других львов (ЮАР, до 419 мм в соответствии с Hemmer, 1974). Однако, новое исследование J. H. Mazák (2010) предоставляет новые цифры (см. прикрепленное изображение). Наибольшая длина черепа: * Северная Африка: Самцы – 372.3 мм (N=3) Самки – 318.3 мм (N=2) Второй образец из Северо-Восточной Африки (Эфиопия) является сомнительным по своей классификации, поскольку некоторые авторы считают, что он принадлежал берберийскому льву, но последние генетические исследования показывают, что они ближе к восточно-африканским львам (Dubach et al., 2013), поэтому его включение в выборку здесь будет некорректным. Хотя N=3 образец берберийского льва больше, чем самый крупный череп известный Yamaguchi, с вероятным максимумом между 410-420 мм, даже тогда, есть несколько свидетельств львов с большими черепами и малыми телами, так что большие размеры черепа только предполагают, что берберийские львы были столь же большими как и другие подвиды, но они были не исключительными по размеру в любом случае. Фото других черепов берберийских львов, найденных в лондонском тауэре. К сожалению, нет фактических измерений, но они кажутся очень маленькими. Индийский лев в среднем имеет череп длинной 338.9 мм (N=6) в соответствии с Mazák (2010) и 344.0 мм с использованием 4 образцов от Pocock (1939) и Prater (1921). Крупнейший измеренный череп индийского льва 365.8 мм по Prater, (1921). Mazák (2010) представлял только один череп 330 мм из Ирана и один в 347.8 мм из Западной Африки. Очевидно, эти образцы являются довольно небольшими, но даже тогда казалось, что черепа берберийских львов были крупнее, чем черепа львов из Азии и Западной Африки. Может ли это означать то, что самые крупные особи из Северной Африки были крупнее, чем те, которые приходят из названных ранее регионов? Вероятно, так и есть, но мы не знаем, на сколько. Исследование соотношения длины черепа и длины тела львов могли бы помочь нам с этой проблемой. Используя достоверную информацию, мы делаем вывод, что берберийский лев (самка и самец) обычно имел длину головы и тела в 160-190 см, высоту в плечах 80-100 см и наибольшую среднюю длину черепа в 372.3 мм у самцов и 318.3 мм у самок. Эти размеры примерно такие же, как и у индийского льва, за исключением относительно большего черепа. С весом проблема. Судя по размерам тела и черепа, самцы, вероятно, весили до 200 кг (и намного меньше в среднем, вероятно, между 160-170 кг) хотя есть вероятность, что некоторые исключительные особи берберийских львов, вероятно, весили до 230 кг, как Восточно-африканские львы, или даже 250 кг, как Южно-африканские львы, но последняя цифра будет наверное просто преувеличением для львов из северных районов Африки. Существует только один доклад Жерара, о самцах весом до 270-300 кг, но эти простые расчеты являются полностью недостоверными. Идея о больших размеров этого подвида основывались на большой гриве, но есть несколько содержащихся в неволе индийских львов с тяжелыми гривами, чей вес менее 160 кг. Есть несколько больших львов с тяжелыми гривами в частных зверинцах, которые любители львов провозглашают представителями берберийского подвида без каких-либо доказательств. Истина заключается в том, что ни один из них не является чистым берберийским львом. Кроме того, любой содержащийся в холодном климате лев может иметь большую гриву, по-этому грива является худшим фактором для обнаружения генов берберийского льва. Barnett et al. (2009) подтверждают, что Берберийские львы и те, что из Индии - это примерно то же самое, если говорить о их генетике. Анализ ДНК показал, что берберийские и индийские львы примерно одинаковы, они даже более тесно связаны, чем некоторые популяции пещерного льва. Это поддерживает даже теорию Thapar et al. (2013), о том, что львы из Индии произошли в Африке, и в частности популяция в Гирском лесу, вероятно, произошла от львов, экспортируемых Моголами и Александром Македонским, которые брали их в Северной Африки и Персии. Поведение и образ жизни. Социальная структура и размножение. В отличие от других представителей семейства кошачьих, львы живут в особых социальных группах - прайдах, состоящих из большого количества самок, потомства и одного или нескольких взрослых самцов. При достижении половой зрелости молодые самцы покидают прайд. Во время отдыха общение львов проходит через различные выразительные движения. Наиболее распространёнными тактильными жестами являются трение головой и облизывание партнера. Когда львы трутся носом о голову, шею или лицо другого льва, это является знаком приветствия, такой знак используется в случае возвращения животного к своим сородичам. Самцы, как правило, трутся о других самцов, в то время как детёныши трутся о своих матерей. Облизывание другой особи зачастую происходит вместе с трением. Это взаимный жест, направленный на получение удовольствия. В большинстве случаев львы облизывают голову и шею. Существует множество выражений морды и поз, которые используются львами в качестве визуальных жестов. Они способны издавать звуки, которые различаются по силе и высоте. Львы могут рычать, мурлыкать, шипеть, кашлять, гавкать и реветь. Рёв происходит в характерной манере, начиная с нескольких глубоких звуков и заканчивая сильными. Обычно львы ревут по ночам, причем, львиный рев слышен на расстоянии до 8 км. Он используется в качестве сигнала для других животных и соперников. Большинство львиц способно к размножению с четырех лет. Средняя продолжительность беременности составляет 110 дней, после чего самка рожает от одного до четырёх детенышей. Львята рождаются слепыми и совершенно беспомощными, их глаза открываются приблизительно через неделю после рождения. Масса тела новорождённых составляет от 1.2 до 2.1 кг, они начинают ползать через день или два после рождения, а ходить после третьей недели жизни.Пока детеныши не достигнут 6-8 недельного возраста, самка, как правило, держит их в стороне от прайда. Она также постоянно меняет укрытие, чтобы не привлечь хищников. Даже буйволы, учуяв запах львят, бегут в то место, где они спрятаны, и делают всё возможное, чтобы растоптать их. Если главного самца в прайде вытесняет другой, то он убивает детёнышей побеждённого. В целом, по меньшей мере 80 % львов погибают в возрасте до двух лет. Самцы, как правило, редко проживают больше десяти лет. Происходит это потому, что драки с другими львами за главенстве в прайде сильно снижают продолжительность их жизни. Как например, продолжительность жизни льва в неволе может превышать двадцать лет. Охота. В охоте принимают участие обычно одни львицы и молодые самцы - они меньше по размерам, быстрее и более гибкие, чем матерые самцы. Взрослым самцам охотиться тяжелее также и из-за своей пышной гривы, которая приводит к перегреву при физических нагрузках, из-за чего они обычно принимают участие в охоте только при нападении на крупную и сильную добычу, вроде буйволов, жирафов или молодых слонов. Известно, что при должной мотивации, здоровый самец льва вполне может в одиночку справится со взрослым буйволом. thumb|center|335px|Вот так лев сносит буйвола. Основные охотничьи мишени львов - крупные млекопитающие, такие как гну, зебры, буйволы и бородавочники в Африке, или нильгау, дикие кабаны и олени в Индии. Охота на других животных зависит от их наличия - иногда львы могут употреблять в пищу относительно мелких животных, таких как импала или спрингбок, отнимать добычу других хищников или подбирать падаль. Охотящиеся львы действуют скоординированно для повышение своих шансов для захвата добычи, они могут активно преследовать свою жертву, хотя они и менее выносливы, чем, например, гиены. Жертва убивается путем удушения при захвате за горло. Если поблизости от места охоты находится самец, то он всегда доминирует при разделе добычи. Самцы более охотно делятся пищей с потомством, нежели со львицами, часто отгоняя их при попытки присоединиться к кормлению - львам вполне свойственна агрессия во время еды. Взаимодействие с другими хищниками. В дикой природе львы довольно часто убивают гепардов или леопардов в целях устранения пищевых конкурентов. При совместном проживании с соразмерными себе кошачьими в неволе, например - тиграми, львы, как правило, пытаются доминировать над ними. В частности, нередки стычки львов и тигров в корейских зоопарках - вполне возможно, что лев просто напросто принимает тигра за другого льва. Во время кратковременных стычек, в связи со схожестью языка их тела и повадок, эти животные, как правило, находят общий язык. Хотя иногда и случаются смертельные схватки с неопределенным результатом. 'Основная статья''' - лев против тигра. Известно, что львы способны гибридизироваться с другими кошачьими из рода пантер - тиграми, леопардами или ягуарами, в результате чего появляются межвидовые гибриды - лигры, тигоны, леопоны и ягульвы. К достаточно крупным хищным млекопитающих из других семейств - например, медведям, гиеновым собакам или гиенам, львы обычно относятся исключительно как к конкурентам и пытаются убить при любом удобном случае. Между пятнистыми гиенами и африканскими львами в природе существует прямая конкуренция, поскольку присутствует достаточно большое перекрытие в их рационе питания - в некоторых местах рацион этих двух видов совпадает аж на 68%.M. W. Hayward. "Prey preferences of the spotted hyaena (Crocuta crocuta) and degree of dietary overlap with the lion (Panthera leo)". Львы часто отнимают добычу у гиен, но при большом численном перевесе случается, что и гиены отнимают добычу у львов. На то, чтобы прогнать львицу обычно достаточно около 4-х гиен,ooper, S. (1991). "Optimal hunting group size: the need for lions to defend their kills against loss to spotted hyaenas". African Journal of Ecology. в то время как присутствие крупного самца зачастую сдерживает от нападения любое число гиен. Однако, сообщалось, что иногда 5 гиен бывает достаточно для того, чтобы отогнать взрослого самца льваAfricaHunting.com - Hyena: Scavenger or Predator? The Human Influence on Hyena & Lion.. thumb|center|335px|Эффектная сцена конфликта львов и гиен. Что касается других крупных хищников, пересекающихся со львами в природе - нильских (в Азии - болотных) крокодилов, то обычно у этих животных нет причин для ярых конфликтов. На суше, львы, как и другие большие кошки, обычно не сильно встревожены присутствием крокодилов и очень часто эти хищники просто напросто игнорируют друг-друга. Главным и чуть ли не единственным поводом для конфликта львов с крокодилами на суше, может стать только конкуренция за еду. При этом, крокодилы часто демонстрируют редкостную настырность и бесстрашие, претендуя на добычу львиных прайдов даже будучи молодыми животными. Время от времени, львы, конечно же, не терпят подобной наглости и убивают некрупных рептилий, приблизившихся к их добычи. В некоторых регионах подобные нападения львов на крокодилов длинной до 3.5 метров могут носить даже пищевой характер.N. Eldredge,S. M. Stanley, Living Fossils. Когда речь заходит о конфликтах с крупными крокодилами на суше, то сам факт присутствия столь агрессивного, защищенного и настырного противника, может заставить львов потесниться. Правда, очень часто такое противостояние сводится к обычному "перетягиванию каната", и крокодилы, за счет своих размеров и физической силы, обычно побеждают, затаскивая отнятую у львов добычу в воду. Но, когда туша слишком тяжела, чтобы крокодил мог затащить ее в воду, или конфликт происходит на большом расстоянии от воды, то львы вполне могут находиться рядом с крокодилом, отвлекать его, или даже поедать добычу в непосредственной близости, зная, что на суше у крокодила почти нет шансов поймать их челюстями. В воде крокодилы имеют тенденцию атаковать без разбора любых животных подходящего для них размера, из-за чего львы стараются переправляться на другой берег в тех местах, где их нет. Зафиксировано достаточно много смертей львов любого пола или возраста по причине нападения крокодилов в воде или на берегу. Основная статья - большие кошки против крокодилов. Взаимодействие с человеком. Образ льва. В египетской мифологии лев - символ божественной власти и царского достоинства. У ассирийцев и греков львы считались спутниками богинь. В раннехристианском искусстве лев поочередно символизировал святого Марка, святого Иеронима и даже самого Христа - как «льва от колена Иудина». Но в Библии лев также и служил сравнительным образом сатаны: "Противник ваш диавол ходит как рыкающий лев…" Со времен Древнего Рима устоялось прозвище льва как "царя" или "чемпиона среди зверей", во многом из-за его царственного облика, который вызывал ужас и уважение еще у предков современного человека. С образом льва также часто связывают храбрость, доблесть, гордость, благородство, справедливость, триумф, что, конечно же, достаточно отдалено от поведенческих черт реальных животных. Львиная храбрость. Льва, конечно же, можно назвать храбрым животным - он способен неотступно сражаться с самцами-конкурентами, или эффектно оборонять львиц от тех же гиен. Но то, что лев не чувствует страха и никогда не от кого не убегает - это такая же котолюбская ложь, бред, и нелепая провокация, как и сказани о гигантских берберийских львах.Лев — синоним трусости! И мнение различных культов древнего мира, естественно, не стоит считать источником по этому вопросу. Львам, существующим вне фанатских фантазий, свойственна рассудительность и осторожность, пускай даже и в меньшей степени, чем остальным кошачьим. И расхваленный берберийский подвид, кстати, скорей всего не был исключением из этого правила. Охота и охрана. Основными причинами снижения численности львов является вмешательство со стороны человека - на них издревле идет охота. В охоте на льва все средства и методы хороши - как приманки, так и преследование. Главным показателем качества трофея является размер черепа. В местах, где на них охотятся, человека львы бояться без каких-либо отговорок. Причем, устрашить "царя зверей" смогли даже масайские племена, не имеющие огнестрельного оружия. В настоящее время, численность львов, к сожалению, сокращается. По оценкам, за последние два десятилетия число львов уменьшилось 30-50 %. В 2002-2004 годах численность львов оценивалась в 16,5-47 тысяч особей, в то время как в 1970 году их насчитывалось 100 тысяч и, возможно, более 400 тысяч в 1954 году. Сохранению африканских и куда менее многочисленных азиатских львов способствует в первую очередь создание заповедников и национальных парков''Chardonnet P.'' «Охрана африканских львов» - Conservation of African lion. — Париж: Международный фонд защиты окружающей среды, 2002.. Людоедство. Хотя львы обычно не охотятся на людей, среди них иногда встречаются людоеды. Обычно на людей охотятся самцы, причем, раненые и больные животные более склонны к людоедству, чем здоровые особи. Известно, что в 1898 году у реки Цаво, в Кении, в течение девяти месяцев львы убили 28 человек, строивших мост через реку.